Wash and Carolina together forever
by Pieteramon
Summary: Wash and Carolina fall in love together forever. (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: In this fic Wash's implant went well along with Carolina's and project freelancer does not go to shit.**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Red vs Blue**

In the MOI Agent Washington was cooking breakfast for his fellow agents and making coffee plus this is the first time Wash took his helmet off in the MOI. As he was cooking Wash was singing Bacon Pancakes a catchy tune he would say, Carolina would be the first to wake up kissing Wash on the cheek unknown to the other agents was that the pair were dating after a science event which Alaska's project was that you could fall in love with someone if you spent a lot of time alone with the other person of course the other agents called BS and went to prove her theory wrong with the forced volunteers Wash and Carolina used as Ginny pigs. "Who's that guy?" Agent South said as she walked in excepting the cup of coffee "Hey South!" Wash shouted over his cooking "Is that you Wash, damn you look good" said South observing her fellow agent he had Blonde and Brown hair with toned muscles and a nice jaw line with a slight tan "Ya its me" Wash replied handing off the first pancake with bacon to Carolina "Thanks Wash!" Carolina said adding a peck to his cheek "Wait did you just peck his cheek Carolina?" South said confused Wash turning as red as a street light "Yes, why?" "Well...we never knew you guys were a thing." South said recording the hole thing "Yeah, ummm remember when 'Lina and I became your guys Ginny pigs, lets just say we got to know each other very well sexually and regularly." Wash said vaguely "Okay then..." South replied looking at Carolina if this was the truth and she nodded smirking at South. After 30 more weird minutes everyone else woke up surprised at Wash for taking his off his helmet and for dating Carolina without breaking up "Nice catch Wash!" North said making Wash even more red then before "Hey its okay Wash you don't need to worry you won't die" said Carolina giggling at her boyfriends embarrassment "Thanks for the update and support." Wash said nervously **"Calm down Wash there just joshing you"** Said Wash's AI Epsilon "Good to know" Wash said back handing out everyone's breakfast "Damn Wash when did you learn to cook" York said savoring the tastes of it all "Back in high school I took a couple of classes." Wash said sheepishly finishing his breakfast.

After Breakfast Carolina and Wash bid for-well as they boarded the pelican for a mission at a sim base.

"Goddamnit Caboose!" Church shouted "Tucker did it!" Caboose said running away from the broken X-box controller with Tucker in tow not wanting to deal with Church's anger right now. Meanwhile at Red base, "In-subornation results in death!" Sarge shouted at Grif while he sat there and ate a pack of Oreos with Simmons fixing the Base's Comm relay system with Lopez. "Hey guys we fixed the comm relay" Simmons shouted from across the hallway **"Blood Gultch please respond this 479er of the MOI requesting premisson to land"** "Yeah go ahead." Simmons said over the comm unit "Guys freelancers are coming!" Simmons shouted "Goddamnit right in the middle of snack time!" Grif shouted from his seat at the table getting up and putting the oreos away. "Thanks 479er!" Wash shouted getting off with Carolina as the ship took off heading back to the MOI. "Welp we're here what now?" Wash asked looking at the box canyon and seeing a warthog driving at them "Theres a blue open fire!" Shouted Sarge "Yes sir!" Simmons said opening up on them with the mounted MG. "Wash EMP now!" Said Carolina "Got it!" Wash replied running towards the jeep jumping in the air and slamming his fist on the ground activating his EMP unit looking up at the jeep that had stopped right in front of him "YEAH I DID IT!" Wash shouted doing his victory dance in front the jeep with Carolina giggling at her boyfriend's moves he wasn't bad at dancing though "Good job boo." Carolina said walking over to Wash and embracing him with hug with her head in his chest "I guess I owe you now huh." Carolina said into his chest "Yeah huh." Wash replied "Hate to break the moment but who are guys?" Grif said staring at the pair "We are agents of Project Freelancer and we came to observe your two teams in combat." Wash said "Oh well good luck with that" Grif said as they drove away in the restarted warthog "Well now what?" Wash said "Lets check blue base!" Carolina said walking over there with Wash right behind her. When they reached blue base first thing they saw was the Reds spray painting on the side of blue base **BLUES SUCK ASS** and saw them drive away chucking the empty spray can at the base. "Up yours Re... Hey who the fuck are you guys!" Shouted Church looking over at Wash and Carolina "We are agents of Project Freelancer we came to observe you guys!" Carolina said "Good luck with that!" Church shouted continuing to shout at the Reds. "Umm okay should we just head back to the hotel and call it a day?" Wash said winking "Yeah" Carolina said giggling at her boyfriend yet again getting what he meant with the two hopping into the warthog provided by the MOI and driving off.

At the hotel Wash stripped down and hopped into the shower with Carolina doing more then cleaning themselves off **"Goddamnit Wash couldn't you have turned me off before I saw you bang Carolina in the shower, By the way South and them are going to be seeing this.."** Epsilon said evilly with Wash blushing super hard at his AI's remark "Don't worry Wash they'll only see you not me!" Carolina said giggling and playfully shoving him onto the bed and snuggling up into him as they started to sleep not caring about putting on PJs. In the morning when they woke up the most embarrassing thing happened to Wash, the room service lady walked in Wash getting out of bed staring at the toned man before her, When Wash noticed he fell out of the bed panicking and looking for underwear or pants with Epsilon laughing at him along with Carolina's two AI Iota and Eta recording the hole scene. Finally after 10 minutes Carolina came in and gave Wash some clothes and beckoned the lady away giggling at Wash's weird moment as she continued getting ready for her day at Blood Gultch with Wash doing the same and hopping into the jeep with Carolina driving to Blood Gultch eating a bagel with cream cheese.


	2. DiscontinuedSorry

Due to past events these storues are being discontinued to make room for new stories to come. I am truely sorry for those that wanted to see these two keep going but the drafts the past author had are no where to be found, so at this current moment these stories are discontinued.


End file.
